


My Love

by Moon Sister (Chlosome)



Category: Bill Kaulitz - Fandom, Tokio Hotel, Tom Kaulitz - Fandom
Genre: Brothers, Twins, Twinzies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlosome/pseuds/Moon%20Sister
Summary: Just a short piece on the love of Bill and Tom.





	My Love

Tom loved everything about Bill. He loved the soft skin at the back of his neck that he would secretly sniff when they were play fighting. He loved the big eyes that looked at him so trustingly, that made him feel about 10 feet tall. He loved the way Bill would ask him to fetch chocolate, one of he dogs or whatever, whilst smiling at him that coy way, just on the edge of flirting, but not quite because that would be weird.

As they had got older Bill had morphed from a delicate feminine boy to a dirty blonde, tattoo'd rock star with long pvc clad legs but still with those almond shaped brown eyes, cheeky sweet voice and a smile that made Tom's heart flip. Tom would look at Bill when he thought nobody noticed and mentally hug to himself that he was the most important person in Bill's life and he would swear to himself that he would hang onto that with an iron will.

Bill turned now and fell onto the sofa next to Tom.

"Tooom," he said "Where you been? I missed you."

"I was getting your mint tea," he replied, passing the cup to Bill, their fingers brushing.

Bill smiled at him, "Thank you Tomi." He manoeuvred himself under Tom's arm, his hand travelling under his t shirt to softly brush Toms skin and pushed his head into the crook of Tom's neck taking a big sniff. Unlike Tom he was blatant about his love of his twin's smell and the feel of his skin. 

Tom folded his arms around Bill, enjoying Bill's love and knowing it was all he needed. 

"I love you Billa,' he whispered.


End file.
